mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Ayesha
Ayesha Ignis Fatūs (アーシャ＝イグニファトゥス, Ayesha Ignis Fatuus) is a spirit of the earth who controls natural gas, and one of the few known members of the Will-O-Wisp community. Background Her full name is Ayesha Ignis Fatūs. Ayesha is a spirit of the earth who controls natural gas. She was originally a wandering ghost, but the Will-O-Wisp community brought her in and their leader, Willa, adopted her. Since then she has been working with Jack-O-Lantern, representing the Will-O-Wisp community as both a Player and Host. Appearance Ayesha is a young, thin girl with pale white skin, light blue hair, sharp yellow eyes and elongated ears, all reflecting her nature as a spirit. Her long hair is tied into two light blue twin-tails and the same coloured bangs that has a centre-parting while covering part of the forehead. Her dress is dark blue with Her regular attire appears to consist of a blue and white layered knee-length dress, two white stripes that look like a simple design that travelled along the hems of the skirt portion, with enlarged shoulder pieces and a bow tie around her neck, white stockings, blue shoes, and a miniature blue top hat. Personality She often acts pompous and bossy, despite not having much power in her community. Even so Ayesha is a sprightly young girl who takes great pride in her abilities, and becomes very competitive when faced with a challenging opponent. She is easily distracted by compliments, as when Yō asked if she was the leader of Will-o-Wisp, Ayesha quickly lost focus of the Gift Game at hand. She then becomes both friends and rivals with Yō. Relationships Willa the Ignis Fatuus - The leader of Will-O-Wisp and Ayesha's adoptive mother. Yō - She sees You as a rival and tries to compete with her whenever they meet. Jack-O-Lantern - Her partner and fellow community members. They were rarely seen apart up until the Alliance Flag Arc. Plot Volume 2 Matched up against Yō in the tournament during the Celebration for the Rise of the Fire Dragon festival, Ayesha is introduced to the arena by Black Rabbit. Riding atop of her partner, Jack-O'-Lantern, Ayesha knocks Yō to the ground and taunts the No-Names member, only to be annoyed by the other girl's indignation. Both participants are then transported into the Gift Game's stage by Shiroyasha, where Black Rabbit reveals that the game will be Underwood Maze, in which both players must escape the enormous tree or destroy the other's Gift. Ayesha is asked by Yō if she is the leader of Will-o-Wisp, leading the earth spirit to become distracted by mistaking the question as a compliment. Realising she's accidentally given the No-Name a head-start, Ayesha commands Jack to hunt their opponent down. Chasing Yō throughout the tree's roots, Ayesha gradually becomes irritated at the other's ability to avoid their attacks. Splitting up with Jack, Ayesha tells the Gift to give it his all to stop Yō while she heads to the exit. She is then surprised when Yō surrenders, before cheerfully accepting her victory in front of the crowd, only to later tell Yō that she doesn't consider it a win and will defeat her for real the next time they meet. During Grim Grimoire Hamelin's attack on the city, Ayesha and Jack help evacuate the civilians and subdue several soldiers who fall victim to Ratten's hypnosis, protecting Lily and another girl in the process. Volume 3 Ayesha and Jack were staying at one of the dormitories of Underwood when they reunited with the Names. Ayesha was happy to see Yō again, immediately challenging her to the gift game that will occur later on in the festival, the <>. When Yō and Asuka learned only Ayesha would be participating, both declared it an easy win, causing Ayesha to become angry. Jack calmed her down and the due of Name and Will-o-Wisp decided to travel to give their greetings to the Host of the festival and the one deemed to be the Savior after the disaster that struck Underwood ten years ago. Ayesha was provoked by Yō after the latter had grabbed some food without Ayesha or Asuka knowing. When Yō offered them the wrapper, the two were furious by her mean joke. Ayesha mostly remained quiet as Jack gave out detailed information regarding Underwood's past and current conditions. The two community groups arrived at the reception area and met the young Dryad teen named Kirino, who wanted to thank Asuka for saving her younger brother during the of the Fire Dragon festival. Shortly after Sala Doltrake appeared and greeted both the Names and Will-o-Wisp. Sala invited the two community's to the headquarters VIP Rooms and introduced herself formally, as well as her being a former member of Salamandra. Ayesha was very prideful when it was mentioned that her leader, Willa-the-Ignis-Fatuus was the North Side's Strongest. Ayesha agreed to Asuka and Yō's words that the festival was enjoyable so far. Ayesha listened to Sala as she explained about the Draco Greif Alliance and its communities. However the conversation ended thanks to Yō asking about a Black Rabbit-Eating Plant. When it was confirmed one existed, Black Rabbit gathered her companions and left Sala, Ayesha and Jack. The trio mentioned on how lively the community Names were before Sala asked that Ayesha and Jack tell the Names that Sala would like to speak to them later. The topic was about the Demon Lord that attacked Underwood ten years ago and the Titan tribe. Later that night Titans assaulted Underwood. Ayesha and Jack, along with Jin and Black Rabbit, were summoned to speak with Sala after the battle. Sala explained that the remnants of the Demon Lord were trying to get revenge at the Festival. And one of their objectives was to obtain the Death Eye of Balor. If this item was unsealed it could probably kill 100 Divine Spirits. To prevent this Sala asked for the help of Name and Will-o-Wisp. She was going to give to one of them the Death Eye of Balor after everything was over, as Willa was declared to being suitable to use the Gift. Ayesha and Jack were not willing to join the battle as their community was not combat originated, they were crafters, and Ayesha even declared Willa's character was unsuited for battle. Ayesha asked Sala why it was that she wasn't calling upon the help of the Southern Floor Master since the situation required it. Sala then explained the Festival's other objective. The South Floor Master went missing due to an unknown Demon Lord one month ago and that this Festival was a test from Shiroyasha to see if Greif Alliance could rise up to being 5-Digits and become Floor Masters. Ayesha was shocked to learn that the previous Southern Floor master was missing. Even so Ayesha and Jack were still reluctant to fight, even with the Death Eye of Baldor as a prize. The Titan tribe attacked once more, causing everyone to escape outside the VIP room. When Jack and Ayesha learned that a female masked knight was fighting at the front lines, the two quickly left to go and help her, fearing what Halloween would do if the knight was killed during the battles. Eventually the battle ended with Underwood's victory. Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 12 Gifts and Abilities Natural Gas Manipulation: Ayesha, due to being a spirit of the earth, is capable of generating and manipulating natural gases. She has been shown to generate a reasonable amount of gas in an open area, which can then be set alight to create blue flames. Gallery Episode8 (38).jpg Episode8 (36).jpg Episode8 (45).jpg Episode8 (34).jpg Episode8 (28).jpg Newgirl2.jpg You X Ayesha.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v02 147.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 115.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v04 003-004.jpg Volume9.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v9 p42.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v9 p125.png Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo V12 p035.png Navigation Category:Side Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Will-O-Wisp